


Firestorm

by treewishes



Category: Twin Peaks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-19
Updated: 2004-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1630259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treewishes/pseuds/treewishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his daring rescue, things heat up between Special Agent Dale Cooper and Audrey Horne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firestorm

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Lydia

 

 

Special Agent Dale Cooper opened the door to his room, checking with cold proficiency for any signs of intrusion. There were none.

He moved about the room as he always did, going through his evening routine. Though he focused on his tasks, the events of the day wouldn't leave him alone. It was a constant presence in the back of his mind: the feel of her slim body, her delicate skin, her soft hair. The fire inside her, apparent even through her drugged haze.

He'd pushed it away all day. Forced his professional face past it. Done his job.

He'd allowed himself to be mesmerized by such things only once before. And he knew just how badly that had ended.

He ruthlessly buttoned his pajamas and turned down the bed. From now on, he resolved, he was going by the book. He'd left his jurisdiction in more ways that one in the past week, but no more. He was a law enforcement professional.

He started at the sound of a soft click at the door. His hand was at the gun on his nightstand as the door pushed open, and he was poised to fight -- when he recognized her. He dropped his hand, but his body remained on alert.

Audrey Horne was a different sort of danger.

She stepped silently into the room, closing the door. The soft light of the bedside lamp seemed to make her glow. The drugs were gone from her system and her eyes were clear, her face radiant, and earnest.

She leaned back against the door, her hands behind her. As they stood motionless, he quickly ran through his options.

None looked good.

"Audrey," he began, clearing his throat. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

"Yes," she smiled. "Thanks to you."

The realization came to him suddenly, jolting him like a cold splash of water: He was a coward. She was the survivor; strong, and magnificent in her strength.

He couldn't move as she stepped out of her shoes and dropped the room key into one of them. She moved toward him like a siren, wearing a silky black dress that left little to the imagination. He could see her nipples pushing against the fabric, the soft swell of her hips, the pale curve of her shoulder. He fought against the instinct to back away; the few inches between him and the wall offered no respite.

"Miss Horne," he croaked, and cleared his throat. He tried again. "Audrey, your father --"

"My father," she interrupted, "is why I was in danger at all."

He stared helplessly as she flicked the buttons of his pajama top open. "He and I had a talk," she continued. "Did you know that I actually thought that he cared?" She shook her head, and Dale saw nothing but ice in her eyes. "I'm nothing to him now except a virgin to be sold to the highest bidder.

"I was never more than a pawn to him," she said, placing her palm on his chest. She pushed; he sat down hard on the bed. Her smile had none of the warmth that radiated from her body. "And that's where you come in."

Her confidence faltered only slightly as she slipped the straps from her shoulders. Her dress slithered to the floor and she stood waiting, a perfect statue, framed against the dark curtains. "I need a friend."

He sucked in a breath. All the guilt he'd felt since he'd found her note, since he'd first seen her helpless and drugged, since he'd realized how completely he'd failed her -- all of it came welling up in his chest.

He knew he could tell her again that it was wrong, that this was not what FBI agents did with high-school girls. But he also knew that she was more than a high-school girl. And he had to admit that there were parts of him that had nothing to do with being an FBI agent.

And she knew it, too.

He spared a thought for her youth, aching for her in ways that her heart could not. A high-school girl shouldn't learn about betrayal this way, not from a father who professed to love her.

Dale resolved that he wouldn't lie to her -- or himself -- again.

"Audrey," he said, standing up. She was lovely, too lovely, and he reached a hand up to touch her cheek. She was so warm. "You're sure?"

She nodded. "I have to do this now. And I'm sure I want to do it with you."

He closed his eyes for just a moment. His denial of his own needs was routine and his control of his body remained complete. There was no unwanted arousal, but there was a deeper desire that he could not deny. He needed a friend, too.

"You know that I can call my supervisor and have you pulled out of here; placed in a witness protection program. You would be safe."

She shook her head and leaned into him. "I can't. I can't leave here when there are so many things wrong." His arm went around her, and she melted into his embrace. "I need to stay."

He leaned down, then, and kissed her. It started slow and sweet, but soon became heated and urgent. Her wet mouth drew him down, drew him in, and somehow they turned and sprawled onto the bed in a tangle of limbs.

She was all warmth now, hot places pressed against him. They were kissing feverishly, the heat making him dizzy, her hands tugging at his pajama bottoms. His hand was on her luxurious breast, the skin so wonderfully soft, the nipple so achingly hard. He gave up and let her strip his clothes away, let himself feel, let the fire take him.

And then he was on her, slipping effortlessly between her legs, feeling her arch against him. So hot, so sweet, so much. His hands worked down her sides, around her hips, to pull her against him. The heat was burning him now, pulling him in and down. The intensity of it forced him to hold back, to look at her. "Audrey," he began, and she stopped his words, kissing him, hard.

"I want you to," she said, her eyes shining. "Please."

And he let go, let his body find the hottest places in hers, and let the storm in his heart rage, holding her against him. He could hear her gasp as they came together, and her cries as it overwhelmed them both. The fire pulsed through him, into her, burning them both.

And though he held her close afterward, the world was suddenly cold.

\---

end

 


End file.
